Ginny Weasley
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: Growing, falling, trying, working, raising, and being isn't easy. So all in all, Ginny Weasley hasn't had an easy life. But nothing that's worth it is easy either. ABANDONED.
1. Birth

**Ginny Weasley**

**Birth**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Growing up with six brothers isn't easy. Falling for your closest brother's best friend and resident hero isn't easy. Trying to help to defeat Voldemort while having a remotely normal teenage life isn't easy. Working as a Chaser isn't easy. Raising three children isn't easy. Being a grandmother to seven isn't easy. So all in all, Ginny Weasley hasn't had an easy life. But nothing that's worth is easy either.

**Timeline: **August 11, 1981

**Word Count: **506

**Notes: **So this is the first chapter of my new project. I'm going to write out Ginny's entire life. Yes, this is daring, and yes, it's going to take work. But the chapters are going to be one-shot sized. So they're going to be around 500 words a piece. So all in all, not long. However, it'll only be about really important things. Being born is obviously important. Childhood will be at _most_ 10 chapters, but I don't think any more than that.

Also, I need some ideas for "firsts". I've already covered (I've planned out about five chapters and I've written about two more) first step, first word, first friend, and first kiss to name a few. However, it feels like it's missing something, so I would really appreciate it if I got some help on that one!

So please, give me feedback. I have no idea if someone has already attempted this, but I've wanted to do this for a while. And Ginny_ is_ my favorite character.

**XXXXX**

Six red-haired boys sat in the tearoom of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

The eldest, William Arthur Weasley, ten years old, was stroking the red hair of his one year old brother, Ronald Bilius Weasley, who was fast asleep, and snoring quietly.

Charlie Weasley sat in a comfy armchair, watching his younger brothers in amusement.

Four year old Percival Ignatius Weasley was hiding behind a fairly burly looking older woman, who was not unkind, and was cowering away from three year old twins, Fred and George Weasley.

It was August 11, 1981.

Molly Weasley was panting heavily. Even if she _had_ done this six times already, it didn't make the seventh time any less painful.

And it didn't stop her from squeezing the life out of Arthur Wealsey's hand.

Wincing, said husband extracted his hand from his wife's as cries echoed throughout the room.

"Arthur?" Molly asked softly. Smiling, looked up at the Healer at the foot of the bed.

"Well?" He asked hesitant. He _really _didn't want to do this again.

The Healer broke out into a grin. "It's a girl."

Sighing in relief he looked at Molly and smiled at her glowing face. "Finally, if I do say so," she replied. "Go tell them. I want to hold her."

"Oh wait," the Healer said before Arthur could move to the door. "Have you decided on a name?"

Arthur chuckled. "A long time ago in fact." He stroked his spouse's hair. "Molly?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." She stated quickly. "Ginny for short."

The Healer smiled kindly. "Well then. Be off with you. I'm sure your sons will be anxious to here the news."

After sweeping down to give Molly a peck on the cheek, Arthur made his way to the tearoom.

As soon as he was spotted by his two eldest sons, the father beamed.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ginny for short!" He announced, still beaming.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "A girl?"

His father nodded. "A girl."

George, or maybe it was Fred, crossed his arms across his chest. "_Finally_."

The room at large laughed. Arthur, who had taken off his glasses to wipe them on his shirt, pushed them back on.

"Well, I'm going to go check up on Molly. You guys can come and see her soon, okay?"

Charlie nodded, so Arthur left the room, still smiling.

Walking over to his daughter and wife, he smiled wider still when he saw that Molly had fallen asleep, Ginny in her arms. Carefully, he lifted his daughter and paced around the bed.

"Hi Ginevra. I'm Arthur. But you should call me Dad. And guess what? You already have eight people who love you _very_ much. So you don't worry about anything."

The baby, who had stopped crying, looked up at her father. Her eyes were a deep brown, and her head had stubbles of bright red hair.

The newly born infant smiled at her father, though only subconsciously. Arthur felt as if the entire world was smiling back at him.

Ginny Weasley was born.


	2. First

**Ginny Weasley**

**First**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Growing up with six brothers isn't easy. Falling for your closest brother's best friend and resident hero isn't easy. Trying to help to defeat Voldemort while having a remotely normal teenage life isn't easy. Working as a Chaser isn't easy. Raising three children isn't easy. Being a grandmother to seven isn't easy. So all in all, Ginny Weasley hasn't had an easy life. But nothing that's worth it is easy either.

**Timeline: **Ginny's Life: August 11, 1981-December 6, 2136

**Word Count: **500

**Notes: **Besides being proud that this is exactly 500 words, sorry for the delay. Thank you for all the reviews! I never expected this to be so well received!

If anything is confusing, feel free to ask.

**XXXXX**

She looked up with her eyes shimmering and an air of excitement on her face. "Gween!" She exclaimed, pointing to her brother's sweater.

**XXXXX**

She saw the two year old Ron playing chess, and without hesitation, she walked over and kicked the board.

**XXXXX**

Cautiously, she peered out behind the door of her room, a grin flittering onto her three year old face as she watch the twins trying to pull out the Galleon from the floor.

**XXXXX**

George was backing up sheepishly, but her eyes were directed at him only, flashing dangerously. Said twin flinched when the all the lights in the room went out.

**XXXXX**

Her red hair was pulled back, out of her face, as she glided through the air, unnoticed by her older brothers.

**XXXXX**

Head tilted to the side, her blonde hair billowing around her, she stuck out her hand. "Luna Lovegood."

**XXXXX**

Timidly, he walked up to her mother. She took in his appearance, from the messy raven hair, to the poor clothes, to the bright, brilliant green eyes.

**XXXXX**

The tears flowed as her stomach growled in hunger, but no one heard it because was no one there.

**XXXXX**

With Luna and two other strangers beside her, she looked up at the magnificent sight, her eyes wide in shock. She was so mesmerized she almost missed the unmistakable sound of metal being crunched coming from afar.

**XXXXX**

With all her eagerness, she furiously copied down her Charm's notes, not bothering with the splatters of ink on the parchment or the raised eyebrows and questioning glances she was receiving.

**XXXXX**

Her robes were stained in blood, her hair was full of muck, and as her vision became blurry as she realized she was in a dark chamber, and she saw the fuzzy outline of a handsome teenager.

"Thank you, Ginny."

**XXXXX**

Even though her date wasn't who she would have pictured, she laughed, nonetheless, Neville beaming across from her.

**XXXXX**

His eyes weren't green, his hair wasn't black, but he was still _very_ good-looking, and he was still lowering his head, lower….lower…

**XXXXX**

They walked down the lane towards the Three Broomsticks, her hand intertwined with Michael's, she feeling happier than she had in a very long time.

**XXXXX**

His muggle clothes stained in grim and blood, he looked down at her, her blazing look piercing him.

"I love you, Ginny."

**XXXXX**

A quaffle on the desk, she picked up the quill and signed the contract, happy to accept her new job.

**XXXXX**

The grin on her face wouldn't disappear, and he was equally happy, and with her wedding dress slowly sliding, they slipped under the sheets.

**XXXXX**

She pushed, the pain building, she pushed and pushed, until she heard the loud cries of a new life entering the world.

"James…"

**XXXXX**

She smiled down at the tiny infant in her arms, her eyes twinkling at the playful manner of the brunette, her tiny figure pulling at heartstrings.

"What's her name?"

"Amanda Ginerva Potter."

**XXXXX**


	3. Word

**Ginny Weasley**

**Word**

The usual noise and chaos of The Burrow was, unusually, absent on that Thursday afternoon. Instead, it was replaced by an atypical silence, marred only by the soft melodies of the birds from outdoors and the occasional movement or breath of an inhabitant of the inviting house.

Of these daily inhabitants, only three remained.

Arthur, after securing a day off, had taken his three eldest sons—Bill, Charlie, and Percy—to Diagon Alley in order to purchase school supplies for Bill as he would be attending Hogwarts in September.

The twins, against their mother's wishes, had taken off into the orchard and were currently doing Merlin-knows-what.

And so, that only left the mother of the nine person family in the sitting room, taking a much needed break, while watching her daughter in her crib across the room.

Little Ron, curled up beside his younger sister, was fast asleep, his breathing calm and sedated. Ginny, however, was wide awake, and had taken it up as her responsibility to learn everything she could about anything that was in jabbing distance to her.

And that included Ron.

"Ouch! That huwt!"

Not really able to understand what he had said, Ginny only smiled wider. By taking that as an invitation to keep poking him, she continued to prod her finger into Ron's side.

"Ginny! _Ginny_! Stoppit! Ow!"

The cries were enough for Molly to rush over to see what trouble an eleven month old infant and a three year old toddler could possibly muster. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, she lifted Ginny up from her crib, and looked at her, eye-to-eye.

"How can you _possibly_ be making almost as much trouble as your twin brothers when they were your age?"

Though she knew it was futile to expect a response from a mere child of that age, Molly still sighed as she laid her daughter back into the crib.

Ginny however, wasn't done.

She looked up with her eyes shimmering and an air of excitement on her face. "Gween!" She exclaimed, pointing to her brother's sweater.

And with that, she sat back down and resumed her poking.

It took a while to register what had happened. At first, Molly's concentration was at pulling Ginny away from her youngest son. But then it hit her.

Ginny had spoken. She had said something.

She had said her _first word_.

And unlike with all of her other children, Molly was the only one there to witness it. And also unlike all of the others, the first word out of her daughter's mouth wasn't "no!" or "Da'!" or "Ma!"

It was a color. And it also so happened to be Molly's favorite.

"Oh dear! Oh—oh _my_! Arthur! _Arthur!_"

And with that, Molly Weasley rushed out of her sitting room, a smile spread across her face and with every intention to floo her husband immediately.

**XXXXX**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Growing up with six brothers isn't easy. Falling for your closest brother's best friend and resident hero isn't easy. Trying to help to defeat Voldemort while having a remotely normal teenage life isn't easy. Working as a Chaser isn't easy. Raising three children isn't easy. Being a grandmother to seven isn't easy. So all in all, Ginny Weasley hasn't had an easy life. But nothing that's worth it is easy either.

**Timeline: **July 13th, 1982

**Word Count: **479

**Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! Please keep giving feedback!


End file.
